Mis pequeños:Sonic y Dash
by Kona el cuenta Historias
Summary: La vida de un chico anime llamado Kyo Azhura,de un dia para otro su vida da un giro cuando se encuentra algo que cambiaria para siempre,Los personajes de sonic y My little Pony no me pertenecen,todos los derechos reservados a sega y Hasbro


Hola a todos,pues aqui mi pimera historia,bueno,hice esta historia por que a mi parecer,existen FanArts de estas

2 Series , y bueno siempre juntan a sonic con Rainbow Dash como pareja,yo aqui en lugar de verlos como

una pareja,he decidido hacer algo a lo muy My Little Dashie,solo que con sonic incluido y ademas que mas bien

esta parejita en ves de ser novios ,serian perfectos como hermanos,sin mas que decir Disfruten de la Historia :D.

Mis Pequeños: Sonic y Dash

Urrrrgh...diablos! maldito reloj!...*dijo un chico peli-negro al sentir los rayos del sol de

la mañana que le pegaban en los ojos,y el molesto ruido de su Despertador por la mañana* Mierdaaaaaaaaaaa que tarde es!...*al ver la hora de su reloj,se levanto de la cama tirando las sabanas al suelo y dejando un gran desorden en su habitacion al vestirse para ir a la escuela como era su rutina diaria de todos los dias* devo darme prisa para llegar a la preparatoria o sere castigado denuevo...* y saben que,es una rutina aburrida,siempre es lo mismo,siempre me levanto tarde y siempre me castigan,creo que no se han dado cuenta,pero el que esta narrando la historia es el mismo chico que se dirije a la escuela ,sip,soy yo,yo iba corriendo por la ciudad de Tokyo,en camino a mi escuela,pasando por todos los atajos que conosco y atravesando el sendero de la muerte conocido como la calle,yo he vivido siempre aqui y no he visto que sucedan grandes cosas por aqui,la verdad es un Fastidio de deveras,tener que ir a la escuela por las mañanas,despues de salir y a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en una Tienda de video,no es que me disguste el trabajo,pagan bien,de echo,se podria decir que gracias a eso tengo para existir y darme unos pequeños lujos,pero siempre es lo mismo,quieren saber quien soy? me llamo Kyo Azhura,soy un tipico chico japones,no soy alguien a lo que ustedes puedan referisce como la ¨Gran cosa¨pero tengo mis momentos de brillo en esta historia,por que a mi me paso lo que a nadie mas le sucedio jamas...y digo JAMAS!*

AZHURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *dijo un señor de unos mas o menos 40 años ,el es mi maestro y esta en su habitad natural...en el salon de clases reprochandome por llegar tarde 5 putos minutos* llegas Tarde! Sientate ahora! *me exijio*

Esta bien ...* yo con cara de que ojala le de un paro cardiaco me sente en mi mesa a un lado de las ventanas,durante las proximas horas que siguieron,el resto de la clase se proponia a escuchar al profesor hablar algo sobre ciencia ,Yo por mi parte,estaba mirando afuera,deseando,que de alguna manera...algo extraordinario suceda,algo que tal vez...cambie mi vida ...para siempre*

*Al termino de las clases*

Urrrrgh...si que estuvo muy aburrido,ese Profesor ojala se quede calvo pronto...*yo caminaba derechito a la ciudad para asistir a mi empleo de medio tiempo en la tienda,pero siempre me detenia en un lugar especial para mi,una heladeria,pero no cualquier heladeria,esa heladeria a simple vista parece solo un tipico lugar en donde la gente biene a comprar un delicioso helado,pero para mi,significaba mucho mas que eso,a que me refiero?,bueno digamos que...en ese lugar estan mis recuerdos mas preciados...en ese lugar yo junto con mi hermano...que en paz descanse...soliamos venir a comernos un rico helado,yo era feliz,el siempre me invitaba un helado,siempre jugabamos juntos cuando yo era pequeño,pero desde su muerte hace 3 años,mi felicidad murio junto con el,desde entonces he vivido solo...* Uno de chocolate...*a mi siempre me gusto el helado de chocolate,su sabor me traia dulces recuerdos a mi mente* bueno...es la hora de ir al trabajo *me diriji al local,salude a mi jefe que siempre fue muy amable conmigo,me hacia sentir bien,ademas que ese lugar siempre bienen personas de lo mas amigable,pero no todo es perfecto,unas veces somos asaltados,mi jefe siempre dice que evite tener problemas con los delincuentes,pero yo,soy algo inquieto,me gusta sentir la adrenalina correr en mis venas,y ademas,yo no estoy indefenso,ya que yo, he ido desde pequeño a clases de defensa personal,y gracias a eso pude evitar muchos robos*

*Al terminar mi jornada diaria*

mmm...que dia mas agotador...estoy echo pure! *me dirijia a mi casa en tren,la verdad en el distrito en donde vivo casi no vive nadie,es mas,creo que soy el unico habitante de esa ciudad,y hablando de nadie,desde la muerte de mi hermano,siempre me he sentido solo,pero,he encontrado una forma de divertirme*

ya llegue...*al llegar a mi hogar,prendo las luces de mi casa,la casa pertenecia a mis padres,a los cuales yo nunca conoci,por que murieron apenas unos dias de nacer yo,pero con el sueldo de mi trabajo, puedo seguir manteniendo esto como mio mientras estudio* muy bien ahora a jugar Sonic the Hedgehog y despues ver My little Pony * se acuerdan de esos pasatiempos? pues de eso es lo que he estado haciendo,desde pequeño he jugado los juegos de sonic desde que salio por primera vez,mi juegos favoritos de el siempre seran el sonic Adventure y...el Unleashed,y no me vengan despues que es de maricas ver My little pony,yo por la unica razon por la que la veo son estas 2 palabras : Rainbow-Dash,me encanta esa actitud de ella,testaruda,le encanta la velocidad,orgullosa,entre otras cosas que...en cierto modo,comparte con sonic*

ahora me pregunto...quien ganaria en una carrera entre esos 2? ...*pensaba en las infinitas posiblidades de poder precenciar ese acontecimiento,pero sabia que eso nunca iba a suceder,ya que, el mundo imaginario de Equestria y el planeta mobius,son de universos diferentes que...nunca se uniran*

*Despues de unas horas*

bien...hora de dormir *agarro mi control remoto y apago el televisor,subo las escaleras,mientras subo veo las fotos de cuando era pequeño y estaba con mi hermano,las fotos de mis padres,etc,al llegar me saco la chaqueta y la cuelgo en el perchero, me pongo el pijama y me meto a la cama,y sin saberlo pienso en voz alta* Tio,ojala Sonic y Rainbow Dash fueran reales...asi podriamos hacer todo tipo de cosas divertidas juntos...ppufffff...que digo?, eso es una locura,nunca podria y podra pasar eso *despues de darme cuenta de lo que dije,cerre mis ojos y al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba en el dulce tren al pais de los sueños*

*Una Hora despues*

haaaaaaaaaaaargh...que pasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?...*la casa estaba temblando,la sacudida hizo que me callera de la cama,mientras que por mi ventana entraba mucha luz,se escucho una explosion,no se si era un terremoto o algo por el estilo,estaba empezando a tener miedo por mi,pero logre volver a levantarme en medio de todo,el terremoto ceso,pero yo tenia una extraña sensacion,entonces me fije afuera de mi ventana,observava con asombro el cielo,las nubes estaba alejandose de un punto exacto,depronto la curiosidad me invadio,asi que decidi ir a ese punto exacto,sali de mi casa con mi chaqueta y un abrigo,fui a ese punto,no voy a mentir,salir a esta hora es algo descabellado,apuesto a que si mis padres o mi hermano estuvieran vivos no me permitirian hacer cosas como esta,despues de unas manzanas encontre el sitio,era en el parque abandonado,junto a la fuente,algo habia aparecido,habia un hueco pequeño en el suelo y de el hemanaba humo,me acerque,al principio no sabia si llamar a la policia o a alguien para que venga,pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos...era un ruido?...parecia un...un LLanto!,parecia los llantos de un bebe...o DOS ! escuche el llanto de otro bebe, me acerque...y...no podia creer lo que mis ojos veian...frente a mi...estaban...unos bebes...pero no bebes cualquieras...estos bebes...eran... Una Potra...Rainbow Dash...y un pequeño...Sonic el erizo*

Sonic Bebe y Rainbow Dash Potra: *lloraban sin consuelo,como unos bebes...por que de echo...eso eran*

No lo puedo creer...*no daba credito a lo que mis ojos veian,sensillamente esto era imposible,como es que el personaje favorito de sega y la potra mas rapida de ponyville,estaban en mi mundo...Y ENSIMA COMBERTIDOS EN BEBES!*

acaso me he vuelto loco ?...auch! *me pellisque para ver si no se trataba de un sueño,pero deduje que no lo era,eso se sintio muy real,por lo que extendi mi mano para tocarlos,ellos por instinto,tenian miedo,asi que intentaban de todo para escapar,sonic movia sus piernitas a una velocidad de un motor o tal vez mas,y Dash movia sus alas con la esperanza de que podria irse volando,yo al notar que no se dejarian,entonces fui mas despacio me quite la chaqueta y envolvi a los 2 con ella,teniendo cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no alarmarlos,hacia frio,asi que la chaqueta les sentiria acojedora,pero ellos seguian sin confiar en mi y se podia sentir que se retorcian,pero entonces sintieron el calor de la chaqueta y se calmaron,sentia como ellos se retorcian para tomar una posicion mas comoda de lo que estan,ellos, como hacia frio,se unieron uno del lado del otro,para darse calor entre ellos,al ver eso sonrei,era una ecena muy tierna la que estaba precenciando en ese momento,no podia dejarlos aqui,asi que decidi llevarlos a casa,teniendo cuidado por si de alguna casualidad magistral me llegaba a topar con alguien,no queria que nadie los viera,se de antemano como somos los seres humanos,somos irracionales,y le tememos a lo que no podemos comprender,pero yo era diferente,por suerte logramos llegar sin que nadie nos viera ,gracias a dios por esa lucesilla en la puerta de mi casa que sin ella,no ubiera encontrado el picaporte,es que no hay ni luz lunar esta noche,y las luces del barrio se habian cortado desde hace mucho tiempo,devieron deducir que era un desperdicio de energia ya que nadie mas aparte de mi vive en esta parte de la ciudad,entramos a mi casa y los lleve al sofa de mi sala,los deje hay,entonces ellos salieron de la chaqueta,y empezaron a explorar alrededor de su entorno,yo los seguia con la mirada,enrealidad por mi cabeza solo aparecian estas preguntas : ¿como llegaron aqui a mi mundo? ¿ y por que son bebes?,la verdad seria en bano que les preguntase eso,ya que dando que ellos eran bebes, y pues todabia no sabian hablar,entonces les pregunte: ¿acaso estais extraviados?

Sonic Bebe y Rainbow Dash Potra: ubbb... *me miraban con esos ojos brillosos y con expresion triste,Dash bajo sus orejitas y la cabeza y sonic tambien ponia una mueca de tristesa*

*entonces me di cuenta,ellos no estan extraviados,ellos estan fuera de su lugar,estan en un mundo nuevo,uno que es oscuro,vil y cruel,pero lo peor es que ellos se combertieron en unos pobres e inocentes infantes,yo la verdad pense en lo feo que se devia sentir eso,asi que me propuse a cuidarles por un tiempo hasta que esto se arregle,probablemente un dia desaparescan derrepente o Tal vez Twilight y Tails vengan atravez de un portal echo con energia magica y un generador de oyos de gusano usando la energia de las esmeraldas del caos o algo por el estilo,abri mi boca y les dije* No se preocupen,hasta que esto se solucione,los cuidare hasta entonces...*dije con una gran sonrisa en mi cara*

Sonic y Dash bebes: wiiii ! *cambiaron su expresion tristes por una mas feliz,enpezaron a perseguirse el uno al otro en plan de juego y yo solo podia mirarlos*

Jajajajajaja...* la verdad,esa ecena era muy conmovedora y graciosa para mi,era tan linda,que me hizo recordar a mi y a mi hermano cuando eramos unos niños,siempre jugabamos a las atrapadas,siempre el me ganaba por ser el mas grande,yo siempre le decia que algun dia yo le iba a ganar,y nos pusimos a reir,jajaja,que tiempos aquellos,ellos me hacen verlos como a unos hermanos...y menuda pareja de hermanos estan echos estos dos*

*29 de abril del 2012,esa fecha fue cuando encontre a los chicos,ya estabamos en 4 de mayo,habia pasado una semana,y dejenme decirles que me estoy divirtiendo como nunca desde que el pequeño sonic y la pequeña Dashie,nombre que le puso Pinkie Pie,estan viviendo conmigo,ellos parece disfrutar mucho de las caricaturas,ellos adoran ver la serie de Doraemon y las carreras americanas,la verdad no se si eso sea prudente exponerlos asi a tanta television,pero ellos parecen disfrutarlo mucho para que se los niege,eh hecho mucho esfuerzo para enseñarle a sonic a hablar,pero al rato me di cuenta que era inutil,ya que en sus ojos se podia notar que este sonic apenas es el sonic clasico,osea,el primer sonic que aparecio,pero en version bebe,con pañal y todo,pero en cambio dashie aprendio a decir algunas palabras como : Man-zana...y Naru-to!,naruto?...CUANDO MIRO NARUTO?,creo que devio ser cuando no estaba supervisando por estar en la cosina haciendo sus platos favoritos,dios devo ser mas cuidadoso de aqui en adelante,otra cosa que llegue a notar es que ellos han empezado a mirar afuera de la ventana,la verdad les entiendo,deve ser dificil estar siempre encerrado en un lugar todo el rato,me puse a meditar un poco y entonces dije* Ba...que demonios...alcabo que dudo que alguien nos vea...*me diriji a los niños,y les dije que se prepararan para cuando terminemos de comer,iriamos al parque*

Sonic y Dash bebes : wiiiiiiiiiii ! *sus caras se iluminaron por que por fin saldrian por primera vez de la casa desde que estan aqui*

bueno a comer *fuimos a la mesa y nos pusimos a engullir como animales,al terminar vi que sonic tenia sucio en la mejilla,agarre una servilleta y le limpio el pedazo de condimento del estofado,tambien dashie tenia condimento en la boca,luego de limpiarlos,salimos de la casa derechito al parque,primero que nada,en este pundo sonic se echo a correr por todos lados,yo casi no lo podia ver,pero el corria a una velocidad verdaderamente incomparable,veia Felicidad en su rostro,se puso a correr vueltas alrededor del parque y aveces alrededor de algunas manzanas pero siempre volvia,no me extrañaba ya que el es sonic the hedgehog,Dashie queria ir con el,asi que ella estaba batiendo sus alitas,para ver si podia volar y ir al ritmo de su hermano,ella casi se cae al primer intento pero logre atraparla,entonces,la lleve a un lugar en donde podria practicar y si se caia,podia amortiguar su caida por que habia un arbol hay,fueron muchos intentos,pero al final pudo,volo, a pesar de ser muy poco,pudo volar hasta estar frente a mi cara,ella podria subir mas alto,pero la limite sabiendo que primero devia esperar unos años para subir mas alto*

*es extraño,los años solian pasar mas lento de lo normal,habian ya pasado 5 años desde que los chicos estan aqui,a sonic ya se le habia oscurecido el pelaje y los ojos habian empezado a tomar color verde,dandole el aspecto que tenia cuando salio en Sonic Adventure,ya podia hablar como tambien ya sabia hacer el Spin Dash,y Dashie ya habia podido volar mas alto,Pudo hacer un Sonic Rainboom lo que hizo que su hermano al verlo por primera vez quedara con la boca abierta de la impresion,tambien ya le habia salido su Cutie Mark,tuve que explicarle a Dashie lo que era para que lo entienda,eso hizo que se pusiera mas feliz,esos 2 hermanos,siempre haciendo competencias de quien es mas rapido,siempre corren y sobrevuelan la ciudad,yo les decia que no fueran mas alla de este distrito,asi que solo podian limitarse a ese pedazo nada mas*

Sonic: ja... eres muy buena hermana,pero crees poder mantener mi ritmo ?...*sonic iba corriendo seguido por Dashie que volaba a su lado,el la estaba fastidiando como siempre*

Dashie: Ja!...hare mas que eso,te hare morder mi polvo...*ella decia con determinacion y una sonrisa ganadora en su rostro*

*entonces sonic acelero para hacer una explosion sonica,rompiendo la barrera del sonido,tomo la ventaja dejando un poco mas atras a Dashie,entonces ella volo al cielo, tomo posicion, decendio,y se impulso con un potente Sonic Rainboom,alcanzando a sonic,el al ver a Dashie junto a el,sonrio,y ella hacia lo mismo,enverdad ambos se estaban divertiendo mucho,al terminar su carrera,volvieron derechito a casa,unas horas despues yo habia regresado de la escuela,entonces subi a mi cuarto y lo que vi alli no me lo esperaba,era una ecena muy...PERO MUY vergonzosa*

Que-De-mo-Nios? *al frente de mi,revisando mis cajones y mi ropero,se encontraba sonic,pero tenia puestos mis calsones y mi mejor pantalon*

Sonic: heegh!...p-papa,ya volviste de la e-escuela jeje...*con tono nervioso en su voz,su cara esta algo roja de la verguenza*

Sonic ?...que demonios haces con mi ropa?...*le pregunte con un tono de sorpresa y algo molesto*

Sonic: pues...queria saber como era traer ropa,y ya que no tengo ropa...me decidi por usar la tuya ...*ya estaba muy avergonzado cuando de pronto*

Dashie: jaja,mira que tierno te ves con esa ropa hermanito jajajajajaja*Dashie se carcajeaba en la puerta de la habitacion por lo ridiculo que sonic se veia con mis pantalones que no rellenaba nada*

...*en este punto no podia aguantar por mas tiempo mi risa* jajajajajajaja...*la verdad la risa es contagiosa*

Sonic: ... jajajajaja *el tambien se comenzo a reir aunque aun estaba algo avergonzado de esa situacion tan vergonsoza*

*no se por cuanto tiempo mas podre mantener esto en secreto,no volvi a ver My little pony o el anime de Sonic X,al igual que no volvi a jugar los juegos de este titulo desde que sonic y Dashie estan aqui, creo que sera mejor decirles en algun momento que esperar a que ellos mismos se enteren de la verdad algun dia,por eso,decidi que se los iba a contar cuando ellos cumplieran los 19 *

*pasaron 8 años mas,era denuevo 29 de abril,yo habia planeado una fiesta sorpresa para Sonic y Dash,ellos cumplian los 18 ya casi alcanzaban su desarrollo completo,ese dia fuimos a un dia en el campo,nos la pasamos de lo mas divertido,Sonic,Dashie y yo jugamos a las atrapadas,ellos siempre me encontraban y yo siempre perdia,en la noche decidimos acampar,prendimos una fogata y nos pusimos a hazar malvaviscos,empezamos a contar historias de terror,era muy divertido las expresiones de Dashie y Sonic cuando les contaba mis historias,llego el momento de dormir,estabamos en la tienda de acampar,yo les di las buenas noches cuando ellos me preguntaron*

Sonic y Dashie: papa,cuanto nos quieres ?

Yo los amo con todo mi corazon...*les respondi con una sonrisa en mi rostro*

Sonic y Dashie: pues nosotros te amamos con todo nuestro corazon...*con unas sonrisas en sus rostros*

*en ese momento,mi corazon se sentia muy feliz ,yo como buen padre les di un beso en la frente a cada uno y nos pusimos a dormir*

*Un año despues*

*era el dia de su cumpleaños 19,yo ya estaba preparado para decirles la verdad,los llame al cuarto al lado de mi habitacion donde tenia mi computadora,ellos 2 llegaron algo emocionados por que era su cumpleaños*

Sonic: papa,tenias algo que decirnos ?...*pregunto Sonic con algo de curiosidad*.

Dashie: sip,ya dinos que es lo que pasa,ya quiero intentar ornear pastel...*con muchas ganas de ir a la cosina y ¨intentar¨hacer un pastel*.

*suspire* bueno niños la razon por la que los llames es que...*tome una pausa y puse el nombre de sonic the hedgehog en el buscador de la computadora,y le mostre a sonic lo que salio,todos sus juegos y toda lo que habia sobre el en la Red*.

Sonic: pero...QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?...ESE...ESE SOY YO! *dijo sonic con un asombro colosal en su cara apuntando a la imagen que aparece en el buscador*.

Dashie: hermano...ESTAS EN LA INTERNET!*dijo Dashie con una cara similar a la de sonic en ese momento*.

Y el no es el unico ...*puse rainbow Dash y My little pony en el buscador*.

Dashie: No puede ser!...TAMBIEN ESTOY HAY! *dijo Dashie con una cara atonita en su rostro*.

Sonic: papa!...explicanos que significa esto! *dijo sonic con un tono exijente en su voz*.

Pues veran hijos...*les empeze a contar todo,ellos tenian muchas preguntas,casi todas acerca de los videojuegos y sobre my little pony,conteste a todas sus preguntas,ellos estaban fuera de si,pero yo les dije que ellos eran diferentes al sonic de los juegos y la rainbow Dash del programa,pero ellos hicieron oidos sordos a eso,yo les estaba explicando que no les habia dicho esto antes,ya que eran muy pequeños para saber como lo tomarian,unos minutos de silencio absoluto despues ,sonic rompio el silencio*.

Sonic: papa...*empezo sonic con un tono triste en su voz*tu nos quisiste por que somos sonic y Rainbow Dash o por que de verdad nos querias de verdad ?.

Que? *puse una cara atonita por la tremenda pregunta que sonic me habia echo*

Dashie: Solo responde a lo que sonic te pregunto! contestale! por favor...contestale *Dashie ya tenia lagrimas recorriendole en las mejillas y sonic no era la exepcion,deverdad la noticia parecia estarlos calcomiendo por dentro*.

de que hablan?...claro que los quise por que quise *yo ya no podia soportarles verles a la cara y deje que mis lagrimas fluyeran por mi * quien ubierais sido antes no me importa...ustedes son mis hijos...SOIS MIS PEQUEÑOS *grite tirandome al piso a lloriquear en el piso* por favor...perdonenme lo que les hize...yo no queria que estuvierais sufriendo... no soporto verles asi.

Sonic y Dashie: ...*se miraron el uno al otro viendome hay frente tirado con mucho dolor en mi alma*.

*ya habian pasado unas 2 horas,yo ya me logre tranquilizar y me sente en la silla,ninguno de los 3 nos podiamos mover de donde estabamos,tampoco haciamos contacto visual,finalmente,Sonic y Dashie decidieron romper el silencio*

Sonic y Dashie: oye...papa *empezaron* lo sentimos...*con sus caras bajas*.

No niños...ustedes no tienen que pedirme disculpas...es mi culpa desde un principio *dije*.

*ellos al escuchar eso ,voltean a verme a los ojos,yo tambien los volvi a mirar,entonces tomaron valor y me .preguntaron*

Sonic y Dashie: papa,todabia nos quieres ?.

*sin perder mas tiempo me lanze a ellos y les di un fuerte abrazo* por supuesto,niños,siempre los quise,aun lo hago,y siempre lo hare,ninguna pelea como esta va a cambiar eso nunca *les dije llorando*

*entonces nos quedamos hay llorando abrazandonos,pediendonos perdon,yo por ocultarles la verdad y ellos por perder el control y alzar sus voces,finalmente ellos dijeron*

Sonic y Dashie: papa.

Si niños?.

Sonic y Dashie: podemos ir a cosinar un pastel ahora,tenemos hambre,Diablos!.

*nos echamos a reir entonces fuimos a la cosina,despues de unos intentos fallidos y muy divertidos,sabiamos que no cambiariamos estos momentos por nada nunca en la vida,pero yo siempre tuve ese miedo de que algun dia ellos deveran de regresar a sus respectivos mundos,la verdad yo espero que eso jamas ocurra,lo mismo puedo esperar de mis hijos,ellos y yo nos amamos tanto que nunca dejariamos que nada ni nadie nos separara*.

*En mobius*

Tails: mmm...*con postura de pensante* interesante...asi que uno de sus amigos tambien esta perdido ? *preguntandole a una pony de tamaño de un caballo adulto,con cabello de arcoiris claro,y con una Cutie Mark en forma de Sol,respondia al nombre de princesa celestia*.

Celestia: asi es,nuestra amiga Rainbow Dash desaparecio hace casi 15 dias por una explosion que involucraba magia y el clima *le cuenta a tails lo sucedido*.

Tails: aja magia...bueno,nuestro amigo sonic,desaparecio,pero fue hace casi 15 horas,todo fue culpa de el malvado eggman,trato de crear un portal de agujero de gusano funsional con la energia de las esmeraldas del caos para viajar a otro mundo para intentar conquistarlo,sonic trato de detenerlo,Despues de eso hubo una gran explosion que devio coincidir con su explosion en su mundo,lo que nos lleva a la teoria de que aqui una hora conlleva un dia en su mundo,y eso fue lo que causo que sonic tambien desapareciera.

Celestia: ya veo,eh decirte pequeño amigo mio,que aunque nuestra magia es poderosa y hallamos podido venir hasta tu mundo,necesitamos mas ayuda si queremos encontrar a nuestros amigos perdidos.

Tails: ja,eso no es un problema tampoco princesa celestia,nosotros combinaremos la energia y el portal de agujero de gusano con su magia,creo que la energia convinada servira para que podamos encontrar a sonic y a Rainbow Dash en un santiamen.

Celestia: gracias por tu ayuda,tails *le dio las gracias a la diosa pony*

Tails: no hay de que su majestad.

*De regreso a la tierra*

ZZZzzzz... *dormia placidamente en mi cama,soñaba con mi niñes,los momentos preciados,la niñes de Sonic y Dashie,y me doy cuenta cuanto han crecido*

*Fuera de mis sueños,sin embargo,2 figuras entraron sijilosamente a mi cuarto,se pusieron aun lado mio,y tomaron aire para sacarme de mis sueños*

Sonic y Dash: 3...2...1...DESPIERTA ! *gritaron haciendo que me diera un susto de muerte y callendome de la cama (por segunda vez ) *

Pero que...Estais locos los 2 ?...*estaba molesto por la bromita que los chicos me habian echo*

Sonic y Dash: jajaja lo sentimos papa,pero era la unica manera de despertarte,acuerdate que hoy es el GRAN DIA! *con unas caras de emocion,y ciertamente,hoy era un dia especial,por que los hiba a llevar a ...ver un lanzamiento de una nave espacial*

ha...es verdad,ahora mismo me levanto...

Sonic y Dash: siiiiiiiiiiiiii vamos a ver un lanzamiento! *se van corriendo emocionados a la sala de estar*

Haaaaaayy...cielos...cuanto han crecido...yo me estoy volviendo viejo...*decia yo levantandome con dolor en mis articulaciones y espalda*

*fui al baño,me sepille los dientes,me bañe y me vesti,me puse una camisa azul,unos pantalones negros y una corbata roja,estaba apunto de bajar cuando de la nada*

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

que demonios fue esa explosion ?...*fui a abajo para ver que pasaba,estaba preocupado por si los chicos estaba bien,pero lo que vi bajando las escaleras,no me lo podia creer ni yo mismo,sonic estaba tirado al lado de la escalaras con una esprecion de asombro y desconcierto,Dashie parecia estar fuera de su orbita,tenia la mirada perdida y atonita,la razon ?,pues ustedes señores tambien se sorprenderian si un zorro amarillo con 2 colas,un echidna rojo,una eriza rosa junto a un diosa pony y otros 6 ponies mas estuvieran entraran explotando la puerta de tu casa*

Tails: Maldicion Knuckles,tenias que hacer explotar la puerta ?*dijo el pequeño zorro del grupo con un tono molesto en su voz*

Knuckles: pues no podiamos confiarnos,es un mundo extraño,que quisieras que haga?

Applejack: devo estar de acuerdo con el pequeño esta vez cariño, eso que has echo fue una exajeracion total! *la poni naranja tambien regañaba a Knuckles*

Knuckles: bueno ya...*decia Knuckles finalizo*

Sonic: Ustedes ! *señalo sorprendido sonic al grupo*

Dash: ustedes son...! *en el mismo estado compartido que su hermano*

(hay no,hay no,este dia,siempre temia que llegara esto,durante estos 14 años siempre me dije que esto iba a pasar,y finalmente llego...) *yo tenia mi interior bulnerable,sabia de antemano por que los amigos/as de sonic y Dash estaban aqui,y eso implicaba que nuestros dias como familia habian llegado a su fin cuando unas voces me sacaron de mis pensamientos*

Amy: soniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic! *Decia la eriza rosada dirijiendose al erizo que ella amaba*

Pinkie Pie: Dashieeeeeee! *la poni del mismo color que la anterior no se quedo atras y fue saltando hacia su amiga para darle un abrazo*

Sonic y Dash: alejense! *pero estos antes que se les pusieran las manos ensima les empujaron hacia atras,llevandose la sorpresa de todos,sabian que amy y pinkie eran sentimentales y aveces exajeradas con respecto a sus acciones,pero eso no era razon para que Sonic y Rainbow Dash reaccionaran de esa manera*

Amy : Sonic,soy yo,acaso no te acuerdas de mi ?

Pinkie: Dashie,tu tambien no te acuerdas de mi?

Sonic y Dashie: no,no las conocemos a ustedes 2 ni a ninguno de ustedes ! *les respondieron gritando,la verdad para mi era duro,ya que sabia que se estaban peleando con sus amigos,y el simple echo de no recordarles lo agravia mas para ellos,sin darme cuanta de cuando de lo que habia pasado,senti como unas manos y pesuñas se aferraban fuertemente a mis piernas,mis chicos estan sujetandome de los pantalones,creo que por que significaba que ellos ya sabian que por que esos personajes de videojuegos estaban hay y se aferraron mas a mi diciendo esto* SABEMOS POR QUE ESTAN AQUI...Y NO HARAN QUE VOLVAMOS...NO VAMOS A DEJAR A PAPA SOLO...ASI QUE PUEDEN REGRESAR DE DONDE VINIERON! *lo que dijero a mi no me afecto,solo una parte en cual yo quede pasmado fue cuando tambien dijeron : ¨papa¨ *

*Todos los amigos de sonic y Dash ,incluyendo a la misma celestia quedaron con la quijada boquiabierta,y todos pusieron sus miradas a mi y luego a ellos,pero finalmente Knuckles rompio el silencio*

Knuckles: Papa?...dijeron papa?...

*Sonic y Dashie asintieron con sus cabezas*

Celestia: alguien seria tan amable de explicar que esta pasando aqui? *dijo finalmente la diosa poni,ya estando hasta la corona de la confusion*

bueno,esto,es una historia graciosa ...*decia de manera nerviosa,todos ya podian ver mi expresion*

Amy: DILO...QUE LE HICISTE A MI SONIC! *Amy reacciono de una forma muy violenta,ya no estaba dispuesta a soportar ni un minuto mas,devia de estar muy triste desde que sonic habia desaparecido,ella saco su martillo piko piko* DIME DE UNA VEZ LO QUE HICISTE O TE...*estaba acercandose violentamente cuando sonic se puso frente a ella sujetando su martillo*

Sonic: oye tu...calmate...o no respondo a lo que te pueda pasar *dijo sonic con una exprecion de enojo,estaba tratando de protegerme,digo...protegernos,amy solo podia observar los ojos de furia de sonic y se echo para atras con una exprecion de miedo,el nunca la habia mirado de esa forma*

Bueno basta *dije* todos vamos a la sala de estar,pero les digo que la verdad los dejara atonitos a todos*

Dash: bueno,pero los estare vigilando para que no rompan nada,no confio en estos ponis,ni en estos animales...Especialmente el rojito *eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono burlon*

Knuckles: que insinuas cabello multicolor de niñas ? *dijo el Echidna muy ofendido por ese ultimo comentario*

Sonic: hey...cuidado con lo que le dices a mi hermana ...amigo! *respondio sonic saltando a defender a su hermana*

Tails: asi que hermana?...y este hombre...le dijeron ¨ papa ¨ *pensando tails en lo que dician mientras estaban en camino a la sala*

*Ya en la sala*

Bueno,ahora que estamos aqui,podremos comenzar con esto,solo que quiero hacer una pregunta primero...*empeze a decirles*

Tails: cual ?.

¿Cuanto dices que hace que los enviaron aqui?.

Tails: pues en nuestro mundo,sonic estuvo desaparecido por casi 14 horas *le paso la vista a la princesa celestia*

Celestia: y en nuestro mundo Rainbow Dash habia estado perdida por 14 dias *finalizo la diosa poni*

Hum interesante...14 horas...y 14 dias...*joder,yo habia tenido a Sonic y a Dash por 14 años,osea que en el Planeta movius 1 Hora y en Equestria 1 dia equivaldrian a un año en la tierra,esto se ponia cada vez mas dificil de poder explicar* pues amigos...devo decirles que aqui paso mas tiempo.

Tails: cuanto ?.

14 años...*les dije nervioso*

Tails,Celestia y el resto de los amigos de sonic y Dash: WHAT?.

Knuckles: como puede ser eso posible?

y eso no termina hay,cuando encontre a sonic y a Dashie eran...unos...bebes.

Tails: haber haber,espera un minuto*tails dijo tratando de asimilar lo que les acabava de decir* quieres decir que te has echo cargo de un sonic Bebe...

Celestia: *continuo con la frase* y una Rainbow Dash Potra por 14 años? *los 2 aun tenian la cara atonita*

Asi es...*dije* ellos son...quiero decir *ya estaba sediendo a la tristesa,sabia que ellos vendrian aqui,y se llevarian a mis niños,durante estos 14 años sabia que habia de llegar este momento,pero la verdad es que yo queria demasiado a mis chicos para dejarlos ir,ellos cambiaron mi solitaria,patetica y oscura vida*

Tails: ya veo...el padre...mmm *pensante*

Celestia: ...* tambien con la cara de meditacion*

*hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos minutos,Finalmente Sonic y Dashie rompieron el silencio*

Sonic y Dash: ahora que todos saben la verdad...¿pueden hacernos el favor de volver de donde han venido?

*todos se sorprendieron ante esas palabras que venian de sus bocas,Knuckles se levanto frustrado*

Knuckles: no nos jodan! *grito* ya han tenido mucha diversion por muchos años,ahora tenemos que volver,deje de cuidar la esmeralda Maestra para venir a buscar a sonic y esa poni azul cyan del pelo arco iris...no vine hasta aqui por nada.

Tails: sonic,mira volvamos a casa...*comenzo a comentar Tails* mira,haremos que recuperes tus recuerdos de mobius y nosotros,tendremos que borrarte tus recuerdos de aqui para que no recuerdes nada y asi puedas volver con tus amigos y sigamos combatiendo a los malos...que dices amigo ? *sonreia tails *

Sonic: digo que puedes irte al diablo!...de aqui no me muevo amigo *cruzando los brazos*

Dashie: ni yo tampoco *Dashie imitaba a sonic,enverdad no querian irse*

y yo respeto su decision...*como padre,devo escuchar lo que mis hijos quieren,y si eso les hace feliz, entonces yo estaba feliz*

Celestia: temo que no tenemos opcion...Applejack,Fluttershy,Rarity y Pinkie inmovilizen a Rainbow...y Twilight prepara el hechizo adormesedor *dijo celestia con un tono triste pero decidido*

Twilight,Applejack,Fluttershy y Pinkie: pero,pero ?...entendemos* las ponis no podian decirle que no a la princesa,y ademas que tampoco podian dejar a su amiga Rainbow Dash en un mundo desconocido*

Dashie: ja...quieren dormirme ?...primero tendran que atraparme! *Dashie salio volando al segundo piso a las habitaciones*

Twilight y las demas: diablos...Rainbow Dash no hagas esto mas dificil de lo que es ! *pasaron corriendo al lado de mi con mucha prisa persiguiendo a Dashie hasta las habitaciones*

Sonic: Oigan todas contra ella no se vale ! *sonic estaba apunto de subir a ayudar a su hermana cuando Knuckles y Tails se avalanzaron contra el,pero sonic logro esquivarlos facilmente* Oigan,no tengo tiempo para ustedes !

Oigan dejenlos en paz ! *se dirijio hacia ellos para detenerlos* aaaaaaaaaaargh *Tails le aplico descargas electricas en mi cuerpo,sentia un inmeso dolor por todos lados * aaargh...*al final Cai inconciente*

Tails: lo siento...pero usted no puede interferir.

Sonic: papa! malditos grrrrr...*se lanzo contra tails para pegarle con un Spin Dash,pero Knuckles ataco a sonic por el lado derecho,sonic intento volver a levantarse pero Knuckles con un rapido movimiento pego a sonic en la nuca,haciendo que Sonic callera inconciente al suelo* aaaagr... *contra el suelo*

Knuckles: lo siento mucho,amigo *Decia Knuckles,no tan orgulloso de lo que habia echo*

Celestia: sentimos tenerles que hacer esto...pero es por el bien de los 3 mundos *decia celestia,tampoco le agradaba la decision que tuvo que tomar,pero era la unica respuesta que habia*

*Unos minutos despues,las ponis bajaron con una rainbow Dash inconciente,Twilight con su magia la esta haciendo flotar en el aire*

Twilight: sentimos la demora...la acorralamos...pero antes Rainbow Dash pidio dejarle una carta a este hombre...princesa celestia *dijo Twilight*

Celestia: asi que le dejaron escribir una carta...bueno...como parece que esta sera la ultima ocasion que ellos podran tener contacto con el no le veo el problema...bien tails...todo listo...es la hora de separarse

Tails: sip,aunque me siento mal por este pobre hombre,sobretodo por Sonic y Rainbow Dash,ellos parecian ser tan felices,eran como una familia...Ojala algun dia se vuelvan a encontrar *dijo tails con un tono triste*

Knuckles: ...no quiero hacer mas este sentimentalismo *la verdad en el fondo Knuckles estaba llorando como un gran bebe*

Amy: pobre Sonic.

Pinkie: buaaaaaaaaaa pobre Dashie! *llorando a mares*

*Los erizos y los ponies tomaron caminos diferentes,pero Tails no se dio cuenta que se le habia caido una de las esmeraldas del caos mientras cruzaban el portal*

uuuurgh...mi cuerpo! *me sentia devil,esas descargas electricas habian devilitado mis musculos,pero podia aun levantarme* Sonic!...Dashie!...*empeze a buscar a mis hijos * esto?...esto es...*encontre una esmeralda del Caos verde frente a la puerta destruida* Una esmeralda del Caos...Sonic...Dashie! *Busque en la sala de estar,nada* Donde estan ? *por ultimo revise las habitaciones de arriba,estaba desesperado,las lagrimas me corrian por la cara,mis Hijos se habia...ido...se los llevaron...se llevaron a mis chicos y ahora estoy solo,pero cuando cria que tendria que aceptarlo y vivir el resto de mi vida en la fria y cruel soledad,algo llamo la atencion,algo color azul Cyan,era una pluma,una pluma de dashie,estaba sobre un papel sobre su mesita de luz,la cogi y lo que lei me lleno de sopresa y a la vez de una esperanza*

La carta ponia: Papa,por 14 años te hiciste cargo de nosotros,y apesar de la pelea que tuvimos hace un tiempo,nunca nos sentimos mas felices de que fueras nuestro papa,por eso te necesitamos,escucha desde que nos mostraste que no eramos de tu mundo y dado lo que son capaces de hacer aquellos a los que ¨considerabamos¨ nuestros amigos,desde entonces estuvimos deduciendo la forma que utilizarian para venir hasta este mundo,y entonces hicimos este plan,por si llegaramos a ser capturados,junto con sonic habiamos decidido primero que deviamos parecer que nos rendiamos,pero enrealidad estabamos accionando el plan perfecto para que tu puedas salvarnos,la cosa es asi,sonic confiado de que tails no se daria cuenta,cuando empezaran a irse por su portal,sonic haria que a tails se le callera su esmeralda sin que este se daria cuenta,y yo por mi parte pediria a estas ponies que me dejaran escribirte esta carta y dejarte una de mis plumas,y como ya deves saber,las plumas del pegaso contienen magia,asi que si combinas la magia de mi pluma y el poder de esa esmeralda imagino que podras hacer un portal a otra dimension,pero deves darte prisa,esos tios nos querran borrar las memorias y regresarnos a las antiguas y desagradables existencias que llevamos,por favor date prisa.

Tu hija por siempre.

Tu pequeña Dashie siempre.

Rainbow Dash.

*entonces no dude por ningun segundo,no iba a dejar que mis hijos regresaran a ser lo que eran,ellos son mis pequeños,ademas fueron llevados contra su voluntad,ellos no querian irse,es mi dever como su padre hacerlo,sin mas agarre la esmeralda del caos* Wow...siento un poder que emana de esta cosa* tenia la pluma de dashie en mi otra mano * siento la magia fluyendo por esta pluma* entonces las decidi juntar y deci* Caos...Magic...Control ? *dije y derrepente una luz cegadora aparecio frente a mi,despues de estar ciego mire y frente mio,hay estaba,el portal,me habian dado otra oportunidad,y voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi mano para salvar a mis niños...No importan los problemas...no importa que enemigos se metan en mi camino...volvere a estar junto a mis hijos cuesteme lo que me cueste*

MUY BIEN *Tome aire y mire por ultima vez a mi hogar,lo iba a extrañar* ...descuiden niños...PAPA VA A SALVARLOS! *salto al portal...y de aqui en mas todo se pondra mas Dificil*

Fin...

Yo: Fin...de esta parte,pero no se si quieren que haga otra parte,eso se los dejo decidir a ustedes,Gracias por leer esto,saludos amigos :D.

Dedicado a : ROBCakeran53 y los fanes de estas 2 series.


End file.
